Rise of the Dragon People
by The Unknown Uchiha
Summary: Alternate Universe. Details in the official first chapter.
1. Prologue

It was a peaceful night. The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikze, the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Were about to have a baby, but do to complications regarding the seal holding the Kyuubi a few select ninja were present to help keep the seal in place if need be. You see if a female jinchuuriki becomes pregnant the seal weakens 9 months later when the mother gives birth to the child. This so far is the only way for a jinchuuriki to lose their tailed beast and still live. All other ways have resulted in death. Well that was exactly what a certain shinobi planned to do. He planned on releasing the Kyuubi and taking it for his own ends. Currently every shinobi present besides the previous Hokage Sarutobi, his wife, Minato and Kushina weren't who they appeared to be.

This shinobi who planned on taking the Kyuubi was once the founder of Konoha. Now he planned on destroying it and rebuilding it under his rule. His name is Madara Uchiha. The first Uchiha to reach Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, a powerful form of a rare doujutsu belonging to the Uchiha clan and was considered a kekkei genkei, or bloodline limit. Madara after losing to the First Hokage in the Valley of the End had wondered the globe searching for power. After a while of researching the Sage of Six Paths he discovered the birth of the 9 tailed beasts. He also found out that he could fuse the 9 tailed beasts together to recreate the Juubi, or the Ten-Tailed Wolf. He figured that if he could become the jinchuuriki of the Juubi then he would be able to perform a certain jutsu and gain back his original power. So he wandered more until he came across a land undiscovered by the Elemental Nations. A land filled with humans, dragons, and a group of powerful fighters who were on par with shinobi. This group called their race Halflings. Halflings could change their chakra coils at will to enter a form they called Dragon Mode. Apparently several Halflings lived in villages in the nearby countries especially the Hidden Villages.

After a while Madara learn of a jutsu that allowed him to obtain their power. For you have to be in the age range of 0 months - 3 years old of the ritual the made humans Halflings to work. All he needed to do was became a jinchuuriki of a powerful demon and the jutsu would work. Though the demon would become free from its seal. So Madara formed a group of Halflings and dragons to help him obtain this power. Currently the other shinobi were Madara and his Halflings plus a Halfling priest. Madara was waiting for the signal that said the dragons had attacked Konoha. He told them not to destroy it completely for he wanted to be the one who did that. No they were simply there as a distraction. Minato would be forced to protect his village and the baby would be born afterwards the Kyuubi would become his and his alone.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The cave they were all in shook from the force of the explosion Sarutobi and Minato left to go check it out. Not suspecting Kushina to die or the fact that only Sarutobi's wife and Kushina were the only true residents of Konoha. A few seconds later the baby was born. Kushina grabbed her baby and held him, "His name will be Naruto," said Kushina weakly. With that she died and joined the Shinigami. This enraged Madara. He had just lost the Kyuubi now he has to wait even longer for the Kyuubi to become reborn. Furious Madara raised his kunai and killed Sarutobi's wife.

"Priest let's give Konoha a little present. Make the boy a Halfling." The Halfling priest gathered the baby up and prepared the ritual. Madara ordered the dragons to spare the old man and the Yellow Flash, but to keep assaulting the village. After a while some of the dragons fled the battle to go and heal their wounds. They left behind the strongest of the five dragons to keep the assault going. Finally the priest returned with the baby, "The ritual is complete his is now a Halfling." Pleased Madara ordered the four injured dragons to return home and informed the remaining dragon of his plan.

This dragon was special. For it was the only dragon of it's kind recorded in history. This dragon had two heads, obsidian black scales and royal purple claws and spikes on it's back. The horns of the dragon were different. One head had horns facing the front so it could impale people with it. The other head's horns were facing backwards like normal dragons. 'Madara I understand your plan.' All of a sudden the dragon began to glow. The light of the glow started to turn black until it became so black no one could see it. Then the orb of black light exploded sending the Fourth Hokage flying off of Gamabunta's head. The explosion destroyed several buildings as well as injured if not killed several shinobi. In the center of the crater was a baby boy wrapped in a black clothe. This baby had blonde hair and three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheeks. Tucked under the clothe on the baby's chest was a letter addressed to Minato Namikaze. Sarutobi picked up the child even though most wanted to kill the baby as payment for what happened, but a stern look from Sarutobi made them shrink back in fear.

Minato picked himself back up to see Sarutobi walking towards him with a baby. "What's with the baby Sarutobi?"

"It has a letter addressed to you Minato. So who ever wanted you to have this letter. Decided to abandon this child." Minato grabbed the letter and began reading it. While he was reading it Sarutobi had a medical nin check the baby for any diseases. After a confirmation of a healthy baby Sarutobi ordered the baby be put in the orphanage. As Minato neared the end of the letter he became angrier and angrier. Finally he dashed off to the site where he had left his wife. "MINATO," yelled Sarutobi. He bent over and read the letter that Minato dropped in his anger and he to started having a emotional conflict.

After Sarutobi caught up with Minato he found the dead bodies of the real ninja he had join to keep the seal intact, his wife with a wound through her heart, and Minato holding his dead wife. Unfortunately Kushina was the only one who wasn't murdered. Well it was unfortunate for the others. Sarutobi could feel his heart starting to close up and he was pretty sure Minato's was to.


	2. The Traitor

A/N: Ok as you may have noticed from the prologue. This fic is an alternate universe fic. Later on I'll incorporate the Kyuubi and explain about the other Bijuu. Anyways this fic is about Naruto coming into a power that on one from the Elemental Nations except Madara knows about. Do to his invasion on Konoha being different from the original you'll also notice that this fic isn't fully conan. Minato is still alive, but he doesn't know that Naruto his son is still alive. Also Naruto reminds Minato slightly of Kushina so he gives Naruto the same last name as her before Minato and Kushina married. Oh Naruto is still abused as a child and was kicked out of the orphanage. Hiruzen Sarutobi once and a while looks after Naruto, but never adopts him do to the Civilian Counsel being a bitch about Naruto. Also Minato and Sarutobi go in a depression from losing the wives, but they don't blame Naruto for it. Well that should cover the gap between the prologue and chapter 1. Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my ideas and characters. If I did the Shodaime would of ripped Madara a new one then killed him.

Naruto was running through the forest at top speed. If their was one thing he hated it was these tests. Ever since the Fourth Hokage got this mysterious scroll. He had to learn to, become a Hunter Nin. That meant he had to work on his tracking skills, learn about the human body, and work on becoming a genin. Right now he was tracking down his sensei Mizuki. Mizuki had decided to betray the village and steal the Scroll of Sealing. The Hokage had Naruto's Tracking Sensei, Ken Kurome. For Naruto to pass the test to become a genin. He had to perform a ninjutsu, show case his taijutsu, and unlike the other genin he had to kill a traitor and dissect him for his secrets.

Likely for him this traitor was at low chunin level. Also he had a heightened sense of smell and hearing to help him with this test. As he neared Mizuki's location he heard a swooshing sound and managed to dodge it. After Naruto got to safety he noticed a few of the trees embedded with kunai and shuriken. It was then that he knew Mizuki was either paranoid or knew that Naruto was tracking him down. Naruto kept following the scent of Mizuki until he came to a clearing with a small cottage. Naruto could only assume Mizuki was here. He slowly surveyed the area for traps and found none, so he lay in waiting for the traitor to come out. After a few hours Mizuki came out with the Scroll of Sealing strapped around his waist and two Fuma Shuriken strapped to his back. He had all read discarded his headband in the cottage.

"So the village sends an amateur after me. Not only an amateur, but the demon brat as well. I have to say I'm disappointed," sneered Mizuki

Naruto came out of the bushes, "So you sensed me Mizuki and by the way dragons aren't demons. No matter what people like you say I am not the reincarnation of that dragon Mizuki. Now for betraying the village and stealing the Scroll of Sealing. I'm going to kill you and stop whatever it is your planning."

Mizuki smirked at the blonde, "Do you really think you can defeat me demon brat. I'm out of your league and I'm going to kill you." With that Mizuki took one of his Fuma Shuriken and hurled it at Naruto. Naruto knew he couldn't dodge it so he drew out his tanto and reinforced it with chakra. The shuriken rebounded of the tanto and trashed the cottage. "At least you have good reflexes demon."

Naruto just sighed, because he knew it wouldn't get through his thick skull. He also realized he wouldn't be able to beat Mizuki without dominating his other half. So Naruto took off in a random direction. This infuriated Mizuki, because he was in a hurry to deliver the scroll to his master. "You can run all you want demon, but I'll find you. I'll do this village one last favor and kill you." With that said Mizuki took off after Naruto. Naruto being the slight strategist used a basic clone to throw Mizuki off his trail. In reality Naruto was only 10 feet away from the cottage. He then sat in the lotus position and focused his mind on entering his mindscape.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

As he opened his eyes he saw he was inside a castle. All over the place were pictures of dragons and doors. After walking around he came to a dead end with three doors. One door was chained shut, while the other two doors he knew were unlocked. One would bring him to a throne room and the other was a room the was bigger and taller then the village itself, except it was completely empty and void of life or memories. After trying it before Naruto knew that the throne room door was the door in the middle. So Naruto opened the door and walked in. Naruto hadn't been in this room before and was shocked that it was totally different from the castle. The room looked to be made up of a weird stone. Instead of dragon pictures there were weapons made up of dragon bones. At the back of the room sat another Naruto. Except he didn't have three whisker-like markers on each cheek. Though his nails looked longer, sharper, and a little more animal-like. His eyes looked normal except his pupils were slits and a yellow ring encircled his irises.

This was Naruto's other half. After Naruto growing up the Fourth Hokage was visited by several villagers. Ironically enough the visit happened after Minato recieved the mysterious scroll. They informed him that Naruto was a Halfling. The confused Hokage asked what a Halfling was and found out that most Halflings went through a ritual shortly after birth and became half human and half dragon. Though Halflings were stronger then the average shinobi if they could dominate their dragon self. You see if Halflings dominate there other half then they can switch their human chakra network for their dragon chakra network for however long they need.

"So the human stumbles upon the dragon. So what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm here to dominate you and claim your power which is rightfully mine." Naruto looked confident enough to impress his dragon half.

"And what do you plan on doing afterwards?"

"Protecting those precious to me."

"Then I accept your challenge. It would be nice to do something after 12 and a half years of nothing." With that they were transported to a battlefield and in the distance you could see a red, blue, and black castle. It was by far the strangest building Naruto had ever seen. "This should do. We don't need you destroying your memories now do we?"

Naruto just shrugged and got into a battle stance. All he had to do was knock his dragon self unconcious and absorb him into himself. Easier said then done. The fight went on for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes. Every time Naruto threw a punch his other self would counter it like nothing. The seemed to cancel each other out the whole time. Finally Naruto started randomly attacking his other half. This threw him off guard, because he couldn't read Naruto's movements like he could before. Eventually Naruto decked his dragon half in the face rendering him unconscious. "Now it's time to rule over my body and mind."

Naruto's hands started glowing gold and red. He then proceeded to place one hand over his other half's head and his other hand over the heart. His dragon half started to spasm and his body turned into chakra. All over you could see dots that were in places chakra points weren't normally found. The chakra body was made up of gold and black chakra. Then the glowing around Naruto's hands went out and the chakra body shot out and merged with Naruto. You could tell it was painful do to his cries of pain. After a while Naruto found himself on the throne made out of dragons bones.

-The Clearing-

Mizuki was very frustrated that he couldn't the blonde so he decided to head back to the clearing and salvage what he could from the trashed cottage. As soon as he got there he heard cries of pain coming from behind the cottage. Though as soon as the cries started they ended. That's when he felt a very powerful chakra signature coming from behind the cottage. Next thing he knew he was decked in the face and was sent head first into a nearby tree.

Naruto had finished meditating and he had felt, smelled, and heard Mizuki coming back to the clearing. So he used the element of surprise to send Mizuki flying. That's when he noticed that his form had changed into that of his dragon half. Naruto felt good he could feel the power flowing throughout his chakra system. Then he remembered something his teachers told him about Halflings.

"Dragon Art: Angered Dragon." Naruto puffed his cheeks and chest out and shouted. As Mizuki stood up he was blasted through at least five trees. Needless to say he was sore he also noticed several little cuts on his clothes and exposed flesh. This angered Mizuki, because an untrained demon brat was handing him his ass on a silver platter. He did the one thing he knew how to do at this point charge head first in blind rage at the demon. Naruto had expected this result so he went through a few hand signs and ending with the dragon hand sign. "Dragon Art: Flame Armor!" Naruto's body started to glow red until flames broke out and covered his body. The only thing that Mizuki noticed was he wasn't burning, but he charged on all the same and punch Naruto across the face. Only to seriously burn his hand.

Naruto threw out a punch burning Mizuki's cheek. This went on for a few minutes until Naruto's Flame Armor went out. Mizuki started laughing evilly, "Now's my chance to kill you. That weird jutsu you were using is finished. Now I'm going to kill you for sure." Mizuki took his last Fuma Shuriken and started spinning it. Finally he threw it a Naruto planning on decapitating him. Naruto went for his tanto and remembered he dropped it when he was hiding from Mizuki earlier. So he did the only thing he knew how to do at this point. He crossed his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes. All of a sudden he heard the sound of metal grinding metal. He opened his eyes to see the Fuma Shuriken spinning in mid air grinding against his arms. Naruto smirked and directed the shuriken back at Mizuki. Mizuki was quick enough to get out of the way and dodge the shuriken before it wasted him

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" With that Mizuki shot several miniature fireballs at Naruto. The blonde dodged them left and right as to not get hit by the fire or anything hidden in the fireballs. Mizuki kept using the jutsu and eventually he started feeling tired and realized he was wasting his chakra left and right. So Mizuki stopped using the jutsu to conserve his energy.

"It's too late Mizuki. Your weakening and I'm still battle ready. Dragon Art: Raging Dragon!" Naruto claws grew longer and sharper and black spikes came out of his back and along his arms. Two golden horns grew out of his forehead. With that done Naruto charged Mizuki. He managed to at one point cut the rope holding the scroll off of Mizuki. After an hour of Naruto attacking and Mizuki dodging Mizuki slipped and Naruto impaled him through the heart ending the traitors life. Naruto the ended the jutsu and the horns and spikes retracted into nothingness. Then Naruto focused on his normal chakra and Naruto's form reverted to normal.

Naruto then retrieved his hunter's tools from the pouch attached to his belt and started dissecting Mizuki's body. Eventually Naruto concluded that Mizuki wasn't on any drugs or enhancers recently after examining his stomach and heart. Naruto then noticed then blue strands everywhere. So Naruto cautiously grabbed one and applied a little chakra to it and the strand reacted. Naruto the realized it was apart of Mizuki's chakra system. Naruto then proceed to exam Mizuki's other organs before removing them and sealing them into their own separate scrolls, 'Maybe I can make some money off of these at the black market.' Naruto always felt safe at the black market. Probably do to the fact that everyone there didn't hate him or raised there prices just so he would have a hard time buying things.

Afterwards Naruto cut through Mizuki's skull and used an identifying jutsu some of the hunter nin had taught him to find the jutsus the subject had learned. As he searched through Mizuki's brain he was seriously disappointed at the almost complete lack of jutsus. All in all Naruto only managed to gain two knew jutsus. Which he took the time to write the info down in two scrolls that he sealed into his sleeve. He then proceeded to stitch his head back up and sealed it in a scroll to give to the Hokage. He then tied the Scroll of Sealing onto his back and found his tanto and sheathed it.

He then took off back towards the village to complete his test.

Wolf: And done!

Naruto: Well that was sort of interesting.

Minato: At least I got mentioned though you could of had me do something.

Wolf: Aw get over it. It's my story after all.

Minato: Whatever.

Wolf: Review or I'll sick the Shinigami on you.


	3. A Dual C-rank Mission

It had been two weeks since Mizuki's betrayal. Due to this Minato had halted the team placements for the Academy graduates and placed the village on lockdown. Minato was currently not in a pleasant mood when he discovered over 200 hundred of his shinobi were actually spies or leaking Konoha's secrets for a profit. It also didn't help to find out the civilian council was filled with traitors as well. The only ones he could rely on was his advisors, Tsunade and Jiriya, and the shinobi council. He had placed the elders minus Danzo on he civilian council which turned out to be a horrible idea. He just thanked Kami that Danzo had elected to retire from the council after Minato was announced Hokage.

After reviewing the list he had his loyal Anbu arrest the 200 hundred shinobi and the civilian council. Apparently they forgot that the punishment for betraying the village was death. Now Minato had to worry about Orochimaru, he had sucummbed to an unknown disease, being out of commission. Until then he had to call upon the 4 jonin still loyal to the village and inform them about their genin teams. Minato before Mizuki's betrayal laughed his ass off when he found out that only the 7 clan heirs had passed the Academy's test. Especially after they forced him to allow civilians to attend the Academy. Fortunately he never changed the curriculum or else his manpower would of suffered even more due to flushing out the traitors.

After four puffs of smoke appeared Minato looked up to find Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Ken Kurome had arrived. "First off Ken how did Naruto due?"

"After scoping out Mizuki's mutilated body, detached head, and reviewing Naruto's report I'll say he passed. Also he has accomplished 'it' Lord Hokage."

"Interesting now onto you three. I've already reviewed your individual abilities and the clan heirs and heiress' abilities. So Team 7 will be headed by you Kakashi, your students will be Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Team 8 will be headed by you Asuma, your students will be the new Ino-Shika-Chou team. Team 10 will be headed by you Kurenai, you'll receive the rest. Now Kakashi I realize your missing a student especially since you want your team to participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams. So we'll have to figure something out when we have to cross the bridge. Dismissed!"

-Academy Room 212-

Naruto had used his retrieval mission money, he received from capturing Mizuki and aided in snuffing out other traitors, to buy new clothes and had a katana forged for him. Naruto outfit consisted on a sleeveless trench coat with the kanji for shadow dragon etched on his back. Underneath he wore a short sleeved white t-shirt with a mesh undershirt. He wore black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals. Unlike most pants his didn't have belt loops so he wore red obi sash to hold his pouches and katana.

When he walked in the room he busted out laughing at how only 7 Academy students had passed. "Who might you be," asked a confused Iruka who was interrupted in his speech.

"Oh sorry you see me and the Hokage had a bet on how many kids would graduate the Academy, I had said only the clan heirs while the Hokage pushed for 8. As for who I am I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I was told to give you this." Naruto then handed the amused Iruka a scroll.

"Well everyone I would like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki. He was trained outside the Academy due to his unique past. He will be your comrade and possible future teammate."

(A/N: I already told you of the teams. They are canon minus Sakura. Also I'm skipping Team 7's training and D-ranks. The Academy already taught chakra control and Kakashi won't be a bad teacher.)

Time skip: 2 years

After two years of extensive training and boring D-rank missions Team 7 had agreed to request a C-rank mission. Though Naruto was a bit impatient due to Kakashi's tardiness. "Old man we want a C-rank mission pronto!"

Minato while pleased at Naruto's eagerness was a bit annoyed at Naruto's new nickname for him. Iruka was however irate, "Naruto you should show the Hokage some respect. Also your not ready for a C-rank mission. They are reserved for veteran genin and above."

"Iruka shut-up you know as well as we due that we have more D-rank missions done then anyone else. Also even Kakashi-sensei agrees we are ready!" At Naruto's last comment Kakashi arrived.

"Sorry I'm late Tora decided to use my face as a scratching post. Had to get a new mask and treat my wounds." Kakashi was an odd shinobi he wore his headband over his left eye and also was know for his consistent tardiness. Always wearing a mask covering the lower part of his face and telling retarded lies to cover-up him being late. However this time he wasn't lying as you could see bandages on the visible part of his face. "Though I have to agree with Naruto, Iruka I believe they are ready for a C-rank mission."

Iruka upset sat down and glared at the three genins smug looks. That's right three apparently a boy had arrived in Konoha asking to be a genin. After testing him Minato made him a file as a Konoha shinobi and citizen. The boy looked to be a younger version of the infamous Madara Uchiha, but went by the name Sasori Urahara (he is actually Madara it'll be explained in a filler chapter). He was then placed on Team 7 half a year ago.

Minato decided to take over before Naruto got out of hand again. "Well your in luck Tsunade is still working on Orochimaru and has requested a rare flower located in the Land of Waves be delivered to her. Also in the same location a bridge builder has requested an escort back to his village while he brings supplies to finish his bridge. He also requested that he protected while he finishes the bridge. So I'm assigning Team 7 a dual mission. Bring back a few Azura Roses for Tsunade and protect the bridge builder. Does Team 7 accept?"

"Believe it!"

"Whatever."

"Anything to prove my worth."

"It seems my team is in agreement. Team 7 accepts the dual mission."

"Good! Please send in mister Tazuna." After a few minutes a half drunk man walks into the room and supports himself on the wall.

"This is all you give me an odd looking shinobi and three weak looking brats? Whatever meet me at the Northern Gate tomorrow morning."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Wolf: Done.

Naruto: I'm so excited!

Sasuke: So about my clan?

Wolf: Itachi challenged Fugaku's right to be clan head and killed him. The rest of the Uchiha actually didn't want to do a coup.

Sasuke: Good, but what about the Mangekyou he has?

Wolf: All will be revealed in time. Anyways review mortals or this story will suck. Flamers can kiss my ass.


	4. Madara's Flashback on the Way to Waves

As Team7 was headed to their destination, the Land of Waves, Sasori started starring off into space remembering the fateful day 14 years ago. Specifically three months after October 10th.

Flashback!

Madara and his group of Dragon Priests, Halflings, and 5 dragons had spent the last three months healing any serious injuries and traveling back to the Land of the Dragons. The Land of the Dragons use to be a strong military force. In fact the Land of the Dragons had formed the first Hidden Village, The Village Hidden by Fire. After the First Great Shinobi War the village degraded into nothing, but politics and religion. Eventually the village was lost to history and people told the new generations of how Kumo was the first hidden village. Now rumors started spreading around the land about a mysterious village miles away from Uzushiogakure, where people went in but never came out. So with a growing curiosity Madara, during the Second Great Shinobi War, influenced several hidden villages to destroy the Uzumaki clan. Unfortunately that plan failed, but it allowed him to slip through and investigate the mysterious village. This took a few years, but after rediscovering lost nations Madara had finally found the first hidden village. This discovery also allowed him to find out how to become even more powerful.

While the voyage to and from Konoha took a few months, it was well worth it when Madara came upon the sight of the Kyuubi being held captive by some of the dragon priests that stayed behind to run the village. It excited him that while the Kyuubi originally slipped through his fingers, he now had the key to great power along side his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He would be unstoppable and he could crush Konoha once and for all.

Time skip: A few hours.

Madara now lay shirtless with dragon blood-painted seals all over his body and intermingling with the seal holding the Kyuubi. Surrounding him was dragon bone power forming an eight point star encompassed by a circle inside of a square of his blood. The layout allowed any kekkei genkai he had to be transferred to his new body, but because of him possessing the First Hokage's DNA and the Sharingan. The success rate of the normal ritual was 5% and that was only because a normal ritual required at least two priests. Except this wasn't a normal ritual in fact it required all of the villages priests, accolades, two Halflings, and a dragon to be present even then it was a 50-50 shot.

Knowing the odds Madara still pushed for it to be down. Currently the accolades and the two Halflings were canting something language that sounded like jibberish to Madara. It was like this for hours occasionally the seals would light up and start burning. Then there was the factor of a pissed of Nine-tailed demon fox trying to take over. He only had the damn fox sealed in him to allow him as a grown adult to become a Halfling. Though he would have to grow up again from baby to adult, but it was a small price to pay for the power he would soon receive.

Time skip: A few more hours.

As Madara's bored mind was once again woken up from the seals burning sensation for what seem like the billionth time. He noticed they changed from the red glow from the blood to a black and red glow. It seemed that every few seconds the seals would change to the opposite color. All of a sudden Madara's body was consumed by a bright light and soon the seal on the floor vanished inside of the light and a tiny orange sphere flew out of the light and disappeared from sight. After the light died down it revealed a baby Madara who was radiating a black and red aura until his baby form absorbed it inside of itself.

(Same thing happened to Naruto except he had gold and red aura and his ritual was a lot shorter since he was already a baby.)

Time skip: 6 years later.

Madara had reunlocked his Sharingan and had fully mastered the Interceptor Taijutsu techniques along with fully mastering the third tomoe. He was currently working on his chakra control. Apparently the ritual gave the recipient huge chakra reserves, but someone screwed up a seal and it transferred his original reserves and doubled them. His reserves were on par with a chunin ranked Uzumaki. While he loved the ample chakra it was annoying to overpower simple techniques he knew before. Of course he only knew that thanks to the diary he kept that held all his memories, known jutsus, and new jutsu ideas he had over the years. He decided to do the same thing with a new diary so he could keep a recorded of his new life.

For six years he was cared for by the community and trained by the dragons. After a while he started to regret the stunt he pulled during his small invasion of Konoha. He could only imagine the pain the unknown boy was going through.

Time skip: 7 and a half years later.

Madara had finally mastered chakra control to the point where not even a dragon could sense him. He also mastered his jutsu list from his previous life and mastered the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Wood Release, and the first three paths of the Rinnegan. He had discovered it when he was dominating his dragon half. Madara also delved into fuinjutsu, expanding his elemental jutsu list in the other four elements, along with mastering the normal dragon release jutsus. Normal dragon release jutsus were jutsus that all dragons and Halflings could learn. They were the foundation to special dragon release jutsus and transformations.

Currently he was headed back towards Konoha to proceed to infiltrate the village he at one time helped to create now he is preparing to destroy the damned place. Madara, while opting to keep his hair style from when he was a child the first time; instead of wearing his old samurai armor he had a decided to start out with a fresh style for a new life. He wore a gray shirt with mesh armor underneath. Over it he had a black armor jacket, the armor was sewn in between the fabric of the jacket giving it a bulky appearance and it had plenty of hidden packets for scrolls or quick access weapons/tools. He also wore black cargo pants were he hid his sealing equipment. Madara who still loved the color red wore a red bandana with black skulls on it.

Madara was known as a man of little words now as he was always planning and evaluating. This is why he chose to rise through the ninja ranks in Konoha. While it appeared that he hated Konoha that was false he loved the village he created in his first life. He found Konoha to be to corrupt and it was only a matter of time before that corruption destroyed it. All it would take was a single shove to crush Konoha. He also heard of an unknown Uchiha roaming around masquerading as the 'real' Madara Uchiha. All that could be found out was this man was he is a real Uchiha, but uses the alias of Tobi on people he didn't want to know the 'real' him. He apparently was the Mastermind behind the Akatsuki a dangerous organization bent on capturing the Biju or Tailed Beasts. One or two Biju was fine it was the fact they wanted all the Biju that worried him.

Like Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Madara had set up a spy network all over the Elemental Nations to keep an eye on things. Especially Naruto who Madara planned on sparing when he destroyed the corrupt Konoha, along with a few others and the Uchiha as long as they didn't interfere with his plans. After walking for a few hours Madara finally ended his three month long journey to Konoha.

-Hokage Tower-

Madara had entered Konoha under the alias of Sasori. He thought it was a nice name when he heard of the new Akatsuki member by that name. Of course after checking the Bingo Book he was led to the Hokage to receive entry into Ninja Ranks. Currently the Yondaime was checking the paperwork Madara had conveniently had made up labeling him as Sasori Urahara. Another name he plucked off of something he read except this time it was a manga. A hobby got into collecting the manga books back when he lived with dragons. He ended up sealing all of his manga in an indestructible scroll since the dragons sneezed fire on his house every time they got sick. Cost him a fortune to rebuild from all the damage.

"Alright Sasori everything checks out. All we need to do now is test out your abilities and assign you a rank accordingly. I'll call my best chunin Iruka Umino to test you in combat."

'Great a chunin I'll have to hold back even more to avoid suspicion. Maybe I can get a training mission at some point. I'll just say I trained really hard.'

Shortly Iruka arrived and they all left to find a training field to test Sasori out at.

Time skip: 3 Hours Later.

"Fire Style: Fireball Flare!"

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"

The two techniques collided creating a thick smokescreen. Sasori was exhausted from holding back and almost slipped up on his act. On top of that Sasori was getting pummeled just to keep up appearances as to not blow his cover. The Yondaime at first suspected something, but gave up after the first major beat down. Finally the Yondaime halted the match and dismissed Iruka. "That was amusing."

"You're not the one who got his ass handed to him again and again."

"Well you've earned the rank of genin."

'GENIN! I WANTED AT LEAST CHUNIN!'

"Very well Lord Hokage."

"Here is your headband. Welcome to Konoha fellow Leaf Shinobi."

Flashback Ended.

Wolf: Done!

Sasori: You suck.

Wolf: Espionage can be a bitch, so don't blame me.

Naruto: What about me?

Wolf: You got mentioned didn't you.

Naruto: Whatever.

Wolf: REVIEW DAMNIT!


	5. Important Announcement

Important Announcement

I know a lot of people have been accepting updates to my stories, especially _Naruto's Final Straw_. The problem is I haven't felt inspired or motivated to write anything. This is why I said in my newest story _Naruto Evolution_, that I wanted at least 25 reviews or else a new chapter. Then a reviewer told me it was a little too much to ask for from a story with less then 1000 words in it. I slept on it so I've come up with a compromise. Something I think everyone can agree on. Since my motivation stems from the readers reviews I've come up with a way to keep you, the reader, and me happy.

From now on for every chapter upload I want at least 10 reviews for all chapters above the 1000 word mark. Any chapter below I'll take 5 reviews. The condition also being flame reviews count as nothing and each review has to be from different people.

Also I'll be putting up a poll on my page soon and the top two stories of the poll will be the ones I will update until I reach the Shippuden Era of the story. The only story I will update during the poll is _Naruto Evolution_ since the review count on that story completes the Reader-Author Compromise.

So until then Ja Ne!

Edit: 4/7/2013:

The poll is still open also you can review more then once, but based on the chapter if you have already reviewed on one chapter then your review doesn't count. It will count on chapters you have already reviewed on.

Until I close the poll I'll upload a new chapter for the two stories in the lead.


End file.
